100 drabbles dédiés au monde des ninjas
by Florana
Summary: 100 drabbles, drôles ou tristes, sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, classés par thèmes.
1. Des Hokages

**Auteur :** Florana

**Titre :** 100 drabbles dédiés au monde des ninjas

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Genre : **Un peu de tout.

**Couples éventuels :** Un peu n'importe quoi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Rien de bien exceptionnel aujourd'hui, j'ai juste rassemblé 100 drabbles que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête et je les ai classés selon les divers thèmes qu'ils abordent. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je compte faire une publication assez rapide, les textes étant déjà écrits.

* * *

><p><span>Des Hokages<span>

Tout commence par les Hokages, chefs et protecteurs de leur village, porteurs de lourdes responsabilités.

* * *

><p>1. Cette place<p>

Les dossiers qui s'entassent sur mon bureau me désespèrent. Lorsque j'ai accepté d'être Hokage, je savais que ce serait du boulot, mais j'espérais quand même qu'il y en aurait moins. Je lève les yeux vers mon assistante, une certaine ninja médecin qui a fait ses preuves.

Finalement, je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre et demande :

– Je devrais nommer Konohamaru comme successeur, non ?

Mon assistante me répond d'un rire franc.

– Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu aimes trop cette place pour l'abandonner, Naruto !

Sakura a raison, je plaisantais. Cette place est la mienne et je la garde.

* * *

><p>2. Malédiction<p>

S'il y avait bien un point commun entre les Hokage, c'était une sorte de destin qui leur assurait de mourir en défendant Konoha. Ainsi, les deux premiers Hokages moururent, avec quelques années d'écart, en protégeant les habitants d'une attaque d'Akatsuki. Sarutobi, lui, perdit la vie en contrecarrant les plans d'Orochimaru et, quant au Quatrième Hokage, chacun savait qu'il était mort en arrêtant Kyûbi. Le tour de Tsunade n'était pas encore venu, mais elle savait qu'il arriverait. Alors, forcément, le jour où Naruto fut nommé Hokage, Sakura sentit un pincement au cœur, sachant qu'il serait, lui aussi, touché par la malédiction.

* * *

><p>3. Successeur<p>

Quand Naruto devint Hokage, il fut euphorique et incapable de penser sainement durant toute une semaine, au cours de laquelle Sakura et Tsunade se relayèrent pour lui assurer que s'il ne se calmait pas bientôt son règne serait abrégé. Puis, ayant repris ses esprits, Naruto songea que, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, il fallait qu'il désigne un successeur. Son choix était fait depuis longtemps : ce serait Konohamaru.

Konohamaru fut d'abord enchanté par la nouvelle, puis se montra plus sceptique tandis que les changements apportés par l'excentricité du Hokage s'accumulaient. Que resterait-il de Konoha après un tel règne ?

* * *

><p>4. Sacrifice<p>

Juste avant de transférer Kyûbi dans Naruto, le Quatrième Hokage se demanda si celui-ci finirait par le haïr pour le sort qu'il lui avait réservé. Car, malgré ses recommandations au village, il savait pertinemment quel sort on réservait aux jinchûrikis.

En vérité, Naruto ne lui en a jamais voulu, bien que la solitude ait transformé son enfance en véritable supplice émotionnel. D'ailleurs, si on lui proposait de changer l'histoire, il refuserait, car il préfère de loin la haine des autres à la destruction de Konoha par Kyûbi. Naruto est même honoré de protéger le village en gardant le démon prisonnier.


	2. De la condition de kunoichi

De la condition de kunoichi

Pas toujours facile d'être la seule fille au milieu de deux garçons ! Peut-être est-ce pour cela que, parfois, les kunoichis inventent des plans stupides pour faire tourner en bourrique leurs coéquipiers.

5. Talent de kunoichi

– Non, je n'irai pas ! protesta la kunoichi avec ferveur.

– Ino, sois pas chiante, bougonna Shikamaru. T'as le profil parfait !

– Je refuse ! Mes talents ne doivent pas être utilisés ainsi !

– S'il te plaît, Ino, insista Chôji. Ce type détient des informations capitales et t'es la seule de notre équipe à pouvoir réussir !

Ino grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la baraque. L'homme qui les intéressait ressemblait à Jiraya. Comment ses coéquipiers pouvaient-ils lui demander d'aller le draguer ? Il y avait des jours où elle regrettait sérieusement d'être la seule fille de l'équipe.

* * *

><p>6. Dur de les supporter !<p>

Beaucoup de ninjas se sont longtemps demandés si Tsunade avait bien fait en transmettant son savoir et sa force surhumaine à son élève, Sakura Haruno. En effet, la jeune fille, pourtant d'apparence tout à fait charmante, se changeait en une bombe dévastatrice dès qu'elle entrait en colère.

Malgré tout, quand ils voyaient l'équipe qu'elle devait se coltiner : un hyperactif brailleur et un hypocrite odieux, les gens comprenaient qu'elle avait bien besoin de se défouler pour les supporter.

Naruto, lui n'approuvait qu'une chose : le fait qu'elle soit médecin. Au moins, après les avoir détruits, elle pouvait recoller les morceaux !

* * *

><p>7. Protection<p>

Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka avaient toujours été très protecteurs envers leur coéquipière. Celle-ci, qui à douze ans se trouvait avec une charge énorme sur ses épaules, leur semblait fragile et trop peu sûre d'elle pour avancer seule.

Seulement, quand Hinata connut son premier chagrin d'amour, il fallut protéger le pauvre jeune homme – un civil sans défense – pendant plus d'une semaine des assauts répétés des chiens du quartier et des nuées d'insectes qui entouraient sans cesse sa maison. A ce moment-là, Kurenai se demanda enfin si les deux garçons de son équipe ne protégeaient pas un peu trop leur amie.

* * *

><p>8. Machisme.<p>

Une équipe de ninjas est toujours composée d'une fille et de deux garçons. Il n'y a aucun sexisme là-dedans : les filles sont simplement moins nombreuses que les hommes à s'engager dans ce métier.

Ainsi, les deux garçons ont tendance à protéger leur coéquipière. En effet, Kiba et Shino sont clairement surprotecteurs, Lee et Neji gardent toujours un œil sur Tenten, Shikamaru et Chôji veillent de loin sur Ino et Naruto et Sasuke prennent tous les coups à la place de Sakura.

Du machisme, direz-vous ? Les filles sont d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons quand ils s'y mettent !

* * *

><p>9. Réaction<p>

Quand Tenten annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'elle était enceinte, Gai réagit en ouvrant et fermant frénétiquement la bouche avant de s'évanouir. Lee, pour sa part, se tourna vers Neji et, après l'avoir appelé, lui envoya un magistral coup de poing dans la figure. Surpris, Neji n'eut que le temps de se reculer et se releva la lèvre en sang. Persuadé de défendre l'honneur bafoué de sa coéquipière, Lee le provoqua en duel et il fallut l'intervention de Tenten pour les arrêter.

– Calmez-vous ! les supplia-t-elle. Je vous jure, je voulais juste savoir comment vous réagiriez si ça devait m'arriver !

* * *

><p>10. Réaction (2)<p>

Quand Tenten lui eut parlé de la farce qu'elle avait faite à ses coéquipiers, Sakura décida de l'imiter. Elle se présenta devant son équipe et leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

Tandis que Naruto laissait sa mâchoire tomber, Sai se tourna vers lui pour admettre qu'il avait finalement quelque chose dans le pantalon. Naruto vira aussitôt au rouge vif en assurant qu'il n'était pas le père, puis fit remarquer à Sai que ça pouvait très bien être lui. Celui-ci répliqua qu'il ne coucherait jamais avec « un laideron pareil » et il fallut retenir Sakura pour qu'elle ne le tue pas.

* * *

><p>11. Réaction (3)<p>

Ino, hilare en écoutant les récits de ses deux amies, se décida à faire exactement comme elles. Quand elle annonça à Shikamaru et à Chôji qu'elle était enceinte – au cours d'un repas – le premier faillit s'étouffer tandis que le second cessa de manger. Puis ils se jetèrent sur elle en lui jurant de « trucider l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait ça ». Ino, ravie, les rassura en avouant qu'elle les testait. Chôji, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans ce repas, reprit ses grillades aussitôt et Shikamaru bâilla en affirmant que les filles avaient des idées très chiantes pour embêter leurs coéquipiers.

* * *

><p>12. Réaction (4)<p>

Le jour où Hinata annonça, à son tour, quelle était enceinte à ses coéquipiers, ceux-ci, prévenus par leurs amis que Tenten, Sakura et Ino en avaient déjà fait de même, tombèrent hilares au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, ne pouvant croire que leur amie se prêtait à ce jeu.

En revanche, quand Hinata annonça, d'une toute petite voix, que ce n'était pas un test, les deux garçons entrèrent dans une fureur démente et Kurenai dû les faire poursuivre dans tout Konoha afin qu'on ne retrouve pas Naruto dévoré par les chiens où vidé de son chakra par une horde d'insectes nuisibles.


	3. De la dureté de la condition de ninja

De la dureté de la condition de ninja

13. Ma cible

Chaque ninja a un point fort, un domaine où il excelle. Moi, c'est la maîtrise des armes. Les kunais, les shurikens, tout ce que je lance atteint sa cible. C'est ma seule fierté, mais cela me suffit. Neji et Lee combattent au corps à corps et moi je les couvre à distance. Je complète notre équipe. C'est en tout cas ce que pense Gai-sensei.

Cependant, je ne dois jamais relâcher ni mon entraînement, ni ma concentration. Je dois toucher ma cible avant qu'elle ne me touche. Tant que je l'atteins, ça va. Le jour où je la rate, je meurs.

* * *

><p>14. Crainte de la mort<p>

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, la personne que Neji craignait le plus de voir mourir au sein de son équipe n'était pas Tenten, mais Lee. Pas seulement parce que Lee était devenu un excellent ami, ni parce qu'il était un point fort dans son équipe, mais parce que Lee était tout pour Gai : sa vie, son fils, son élève, son passé comme son futur. Gai vivait pour Lee.

Or, si un jour Lee mourrait, il faudrait l'annoncer à Gai. Et ça, même avec tout son calme et toute sa volonté, Neji savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas.

* * *

><p>15. Rien qu'une couleur de main<p>

Sakura tremblait de tout son corps, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de passer et fixait d'un air horrifié son kunai, planté dans le cœur de l'ennemi. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

– Sakura, ça va ?

Son équipe accourut et la voix de Kakashi résonna à ses oreilles. Sakura baissa les yeux et bredouilla :

– Mes mains… elles sont couvertes de sang.

Kakashi, qui craignait qu'elle ne fût blessée, comprit le problème. Sakura venait de passer un cap ; elle n'avait plus les mains blanches. Il la serra contre lui, sachant ce que cela signifiait : pour elle, adieu l'innocence.

* * *

><p>16. Façon de pleurer<p>

A la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi, aucun des élèves de l'équipe 10 n'avait réagi de la même manière. Ino avait pleuré longuement toutes les larmes de son corps, sa tête humide enfouie entre ses mains tremblantes. Chôji, lui, n'avait pas mangé durant deux jours de suite et, après une perte de poids non négligeable, avait accepté de se nourrir, sur ordre de la Hokage. Quant à Shikamaru, il n'avait ni pleuré, ni arrêté l'une de ses habitudes. Il avait commencé à fumer. Une cigarette pour une larme. A la fin de sa vie, Shikamaru n'aurait sans doute pas fini de pleurer.

* * *

><p>17. Déserteurs<p>

Chaque village ninja a son lot de déserteurs. Avec les deux Uchiwa et Orochimaru en balade, Konoha n'est pas en reste. Cependant, c'est Kiri qui détient le record du nombre de déserteurs : sans compter Kisame et Zabuza, une vingtaine de ninjas ont quitté ce village en seulement dix ans.

Kiri est le village le plus cruel que Tsunade connaisse. Le système de classement dès l'Académie, les duels à morts et la cruauté des examens font que, bien loin de s'étonner du nombre de déserteurs qui en sont issus, elle se demande plutôt pourquoi il y en a si peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> J'ai remarqué que vous préfériez les drabbles humouristiques, mais comme ceux que j'ai écrits portent un peu sur tous les sujets, j'alternerai entre thématique drôle et triste.


	4. De l'amour

De l'amour

Drôles ou tristes, les histoires d'amour des ninjas apportent un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute.

18. Nouveau couple

– T'es pas sérieux, Chôji ? s'exclama Naruto.

– Si, je te jure, c'est Lee qui me l'a dit ! Il les a vus ensemble ce matin et, apparemment, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se bécotter !

– Hum, ils pourraient faire ça en privé ! Et comment Kiba le prend ?

– Un peu jaloux, forcément, ce n'est plus lui le centre d'attention.

– Dites, les gars, les réprimanda la voix sévère de Sakura, je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission ! Alors, quand vous aurez fini de parler d'Akamaru et de la chienne des voisins de Lee, on pourra peut-être s'y mettre, non ?

* * *

><p>19. Scène de ménage<p>

La rue n'était pas totalement déserte, mais deux ambassadeurs s'y disputaient quand même sans aucune retenue :

– Arrête de me rabaisser !

– Pas ma faute si tu n'es qu'un paresseux, Nara !

– T'es la plus grosse galère qui me soit jamais tombée dessus !

– Grosse ?

Temari dégaina alors son éventail et Shikamaru prit la fuite, si bien qu'ils disparurent rapidement. Dans un coin, deux personnes sortirent de leur cachette, caméra à la main.

– Raté ! Ino, t'es sûre que c'est le bon plan ?

– Tenten, ce genre de couples se forme lors d'une dispute ! On les aura, un jour !

* * *

><p>20. Ce que je préfère chez elle<p>

Temari est quand même un sacré bout de femme. Elle est exigeante, maniaque, presque cruelle, intelligente, sournoise même, et munie d'un bon sens de la répartie. En fait, elle possède tout ce que je déteste et redoute chez une femme. Pourtant, il n'empêche que, ce que je préfère chez elle, c'est quand, après l'avoir accompagnée jusqu'aux portes de Konoha, elle me salue d'un signe de main en me lançant « A la prochaine, Nara ! ». Car ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire : on se reverra, et peut-être même dans moins longtemps que je ne le crois.

* * *

><p>21. Motivation<p>

– Je te jure, je vais le défoncer ! s'écria Neji en observant la scène grâce à son Byakugan.

– Neji, calme-toi, nous devons encore attendre un peu, lui ordonna Lee en le retenant par l'épaule. Laisse Tenten faire son travail !

– Ce type est mort dès qu'on entre, grinça Neji entre ses dents.

Lee, plutôt que de se préoccuper de la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, n'en revenait pas de voir le plan de Tsunade fonctionner. Contre toute attente, envoyer Tenten séduire l'ennemi pour rendre Neji encore plus puissant n'était pas aussi farfelu qu'il le pensait.

* * *

><p>22. Bégayement<p>

Hinata avait toujours bégayé, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, au grand désarroi de son père. Ses coéquipiers, eux, ne lui en avaient jamais tenu rigueur. Sa timidité lui donnait un air fragile qui les poussait à la protéger et à l'aider.

Le jour où Hinata arriva pour les saluer sans une seule hésitation, Shino relâcha son attention à tel point que tous ses insectes s'éparpillèrent et Kiba trébucha sur Akamaru. Puis les deux garçons se fixèrent et se sourirent. Kurenai, elle, dut leur demander ce qui leur prenait.

– Hinata ne bégaye plus, expliqua Shino.

– Ça veut dire qu'elle sort enfin avec Naruto, ajouta Kiba avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>23. La bonne question<p>

– Dis, Naruto, tu crois que… que ça affecterait Sasuke si je mourais ?

Le jour où Sakura osa enfin poser cette question, Naruto en fut tout d'abord très étonné. Puis, quand la surprise s'effaça, il songea avec tristesse qu'elle aimait toujours Sasuke et que, malgré les années, elle se demandait toujours s'il tenait à elle.

– Oh, je… je pense que oui, Sakura, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

En répondant cela, Naruto avait la sensation de ne pas avoir été totalement honnête avec elle. En fait, la question n'était pas vraiment Sasuke serait-il affecté par sa mort, mais plutôt, y survivrait-il ?

* * *

><p>24. Clairvoyance<p>

Souvent, quand deux personnes sont destinées à s'aimer, tout le monde le sait, exceptés les deux concernés. C'est principalement le cas de Shikamaru et Temari.

Le problème est exactement l'inverse pour Sasuke et Sakura. Lui, il savait qu'elle l'aimait et ça l'énervait, elle, elle savait qu'il le n'aimait pas et ça l'attristait. Ainsi, personne ne put prévoir qu'un jour ces deux là se marieraient et fonderaient une famille. Personne, sauf Sakura qui s'était malgré tout accrochée à son amour et Sasuke, qui devait bien avouer que, finalement, s'il y avait une personne pour l'aider à reconstruire son clan, c'était Sakura.


	5. De la condition de sensei

De la condition de sensei

Qui a dit qu'entraîner la génération suivante était une mission facile ?

25. Farce

Kakashi fixa avec mécontentement son équipe. Quelle bande de pitres ils faisaient ! Il ignorait si c'était les récentes fêtes de fin d'années qui les mettaient dans cet état-là, mais la comédie allait vite cesser.

– Vous n'avez pas fini de vous moquer du monde ? demanda-t-il en maîtrisant son langage.

– Nous, Sensei ? s'indigna faussement Naruto. Mais on n'a rien fait !

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Même Sasuke avait participé à leur petit jeu et, à présent, les trois genins lui faisaient face, le visage de chacun recouvert par un masque et le bandeau de ninja de travers

* * *

><p>26. Ah, les gosses !<p>

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes quand Kurenai, curieuse de voir un aussi bel homme toujours célibataire, osa enfin demander :

– Tu n'as jamais songé à te marier, Kakashi ?

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci en tournant machinalement une cuillère dans son thé.

– Même pas pour avoir des enfants ?

Kakashi fixa Kurenai, se demandant si elle ne se fichait de lui. Il répondit cependant d'une voix parfaitement calme et posée :

– Kurenai, j'ai déjà un hyperactif à surveiller, un surdoué à maîtriser et, pire que tout, une fille en pleine puberté. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aie besoin d'enfants ?

* * *

><p>27. Ah, les gosses ! (2)<p>

A l'examen des chûnins, nul ne douta que Kakashi pouvait être fier de ses élèves. Naruto et Sasuke avaient chacun gagné leur combat. Quant à Sakura, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, jusqu'à rattraper la meilleure de sa promotion : Ino Yamanaka.

Alors, évidemment, quand Sasuke passa entre les mains d'Orochimaru, que Naruto partit avec Jiraya et que Sakura se tourna vers Tsunade, personne n'osa dire à Kakashi que son équipe n'en formait plus une. Pourtant, certains pouvaient encore l'entendre dire : « Ces gosses, ce sont les miens, et je ne les échangerai contre aucune autre équipe ! »

* * *

><p>28. Ah, les gosses ! (3)<p>

Kakashi se retenait de rire devant la tête de ses trois élèves. Même Sasuke semblait exténué par cette journée.

– C'est gentil, Sensei, de nous payer le café, le remercia Sakura.

– C'est normal, assura Kakashi. Alors, cette journée ?

– Catastrophique ! Les deux mecs ne se supportent pas !

– Moi j'ai pas su les tenir en place, soupira Naruto.

– J'ai dû tous les attacher au poteau, acheva Sasuke.

Kakashi éclata finalement de rire. Voilà quelques années qu'il ne donnait plus de cours en tant que professeur. A présent, c'était au tour des membres de l'équipe 7 de connaître cette galère !

* * *

><p>29. Question de professeur<p>

Ce soir-là, Kakashi et Gai se retrouvèrent au restaurant, ce qui permit à Gai de taquiner son éternel rival :

– Alors, comment s'est passé ce combat contre Sakura et Naruto. ?

– Ils m'ont battu.

Gai fixa Kakashi avec des yeux ronds avant de laisser échapper un rire tonitruant.

– Tu ne t'es pas senti un peu diminué ? demanda-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

– Au contraire, je suis très content de moi.

Gai cessa aussitôt de rire.

– Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que cette victoire ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Ces gamins ont été à la bonne école : la mienne.

* * *

><p>30. Mission à risques<p>

Kakashi Hatake était de loin un prodige. Extrêmement mature dans son jeune âge, détenteur d'une rapidité surprenante et du Sharingan, il remplissait parfaitement les missions qu'on lui confiait.

Cependant, le jour où on lui apprit qu'il allait devoir s'occuper du gamin renard, du dernier survivant des Uchiwa et d'une sentimentale aux cheveux roses, Kakashi se demanda s'il n'allait pas y rester.

Finalement, il se trouva assez satisfait : Naruto se rapprochait du rôle de Hokage, Sakura possédait la force de mille hommes et, malgré sa trahison, Sasuke n'en restait pas moins le plus fort des ninjas de sa génération.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, le personnage emblématique de cette rubrique est Kakashi. N'en cherchez pas la raison très loin : c'est mon personnage préféré ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres senseis apparaîtront dans quelques autres drabbles (surtout Gai, en fait).

Autre chose : on m'a fait remarqué pour la rubrique précédente que je n'avais pas mis de couple yaoi et... effectivement, j'aurais pu en mettre, mais comme j'ai fait ces drabbles sur un coup de tête et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du yaoi... bah y en a pas (navrée pour les fans). Par contre, je glisse de temps à autre de petites allusions (j'aime bien ça, c'est plus drôle xD). Je ne me rappelle plus si j'en ai mis dans les drabbles (ils sont 100 et je ne les ai pas tous relus), mais il doit bien y en avoir quelque part.


	6. De la bêtise de Naruto

De la bêtise de Naruto

Réelle ou non, la bêtise de Naruto est tellement importante qu'elle mérite une rubrique à elle toute seule.

31. Œuvre d'art

Comme à son habitude, Iruka trouva le troisième Hokage sur le toit de la tour rouge, admirant le visage de ses prédécesseurs.

– Maître Hokage, vous avez vu ? demanda-t-il.

Sarutobi lui adressa un regard avant de reporter son attention sur le Mont Hokage.

– Oui, hélas, ça ne s'améliore pas avec le temps.

– Ça a empiré, vous voulez dire ? Bientôt, la roche va s'effriter !

– Oui, mais je suis Hokage, pas sculpteur. Iruka, fais quelque chose pour arranger cela, je te prie.

Iruka jeta un dernier regard aux visages bariolés des Hokages. Sarutobi devait se lasser des farces de Naruto.

* * *

><p>32. Mission périlleuse<p>

Un paquetage important sous le bras, la sueur au front et la respiration courte, Naruto filait dans les rues du village. Ne pas se faire repérer était la clé de la mission. Son adversaire était bien plus fort, mais il devait absolument parvenir au bout de la rue. Plus que quelques mètres à franchir et le tour serait joué.

– Naruto !

Naruto cria de frayeur et sursauta, faisant ainsi tomber le précieux paquet.

– Naruto, s'énerva Kakashi en pointant le panier tombé à terre, je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu devais manger des légumes, pas t'en débarrasser à la déchèterie !

* * *

><p>33. Sale boulot<p>

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Kakashi avait bien envie de retourner se coucher. La liste des tâches à accomplir était trop importante à ses yeux.

– Réparer le toit de l'Académie, nettoyer l'avenue principale, apporter les cent assiettes neuves à Ichiraku, remettre en état les alentours du stade…, énuméra-t-il. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien oublié, Tsunade-sama ?

– Ah, si, Naruto aura une tâche supplémentaire : aller expliquer aux Hyûga pourquoi leur fille n'est plus vierge.

Kakashi passa une main devant ses yeux et les frotta vigoureusement. Heureusement que les vingt-et-un ans de Naruto ne se fêtaient qu'une seule fois !

* * *

><p>34. Tendance politique<p>

– Encore une mission de rang D, grommela Naruto en sortant de la tour rouge.

– C'est un ordre de Tsunade, tu n'as pas à discuter ! le réprimanda Sakura.

– Et pourquoi c'est elle qui décide ?

– Parce qu'elle est Hokage !

– Et alors ? Je suis pas d'accord, il n'y a que le conseil qui l'a choisie ! C'est ça qu'il faudrait faire, Sakura : un système où tout le monde écrirait sur un papier le nom du Hokage qu'il veut et, après, on comptabiliserait les papiers, et…

– Naruto, je me demande où tu vas chercher des idées aussi ridicules !

* * *

><p>35. L'idiot du village<p>

Tout le monde à Konoha – hormis la douce Hinata – a un jour pensé que Naruto était un parfait idiot. Il faut admettre que les faits favorisaient ce jugement : Naruto était le plus nul de sa promotion, a raté trois fois l'examen genin, avait encore ce grade à l'âge de quinze ans et passait son temps à commettre un nombre incalculable de bêtises. Ainsi, quand vint le règne du Sixième Hokage, les pays voisins se demandèrent qui avait été assez stupide pour nommer l'idiot du village à la tête de Konoha.

Ils allaient regretter de s'être à ce point trompés.


	7. Du poids du passé

Du poids du passé

36. Répétition

Certains soirs, les habitants de Konoha aperçoivent Tsunade seule, en haut de la tour rouge, les cheveux dans le vent. Dans ces moments-là, elle se remémore avec tristesse son ancienne équipe, celle qui était sous les ordres de Sarutobi. Orochimaru et Jiraya se détestaient, elle admirait l'un et méprisait l'autre et, pourtant, au fil des mission, ils s'étaient véritablement soudés. Puis, Orochimaru les avait quittés, Jiraya s'était retiré au loin et, elle, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec son chagrin sur les bras. Alors, quand elle voit aujourd'hui l'équipe 7, elle a l'horrible impression que, telle une malédiction, l'histoire se répète.

* * *

><p>37. Réputation<p>

Gaara, tout en étant Kazekage, était parfaitement conscient de sa réputation plus qu'effrayante, même pour les habitants de son propre village. Il demeurait aux yeux des gens le monstre détenteur d'Ichibi, l'abominable gamin mentalement dérangé par les troubles de son enfance que Maître Kazekage le Quatrième avait tenté de tuer, ou encore l'adolescent psychopathe qui enfermait avec délectation ses victimes dans des cercueils de sable.

Alors, après avoir remplacé son père en tant que Kazekage, réarrangé les relations avec Konoha et sauvé Suna de l'explosion de Deidara, Gaara espéra sincèrement que son peuple allait enfin changer d'avis à son sujet.

* * *

><p>38. Remords<p>

Le Quatrième Kazekage de Suna n'était pas décrit comme un homme cruel et, pourtant, il tenta de faire assassiner son propre fils. Certes, l'enfant ne contrôlait pas bien son pouvoir et il effrayait les gamins de son âge à la moindre approche, mais, le jour où Naruto apprit que cet homme n'avait eu aucun remords en ordonnant cette mise à mort, il pensa sincèrement que le Quatrième Kazekage était tout simplement un « enfoiré ».

En ce qui concernait Temari et Kankurô, c'était légèrement différent. Eux, ils regrettaient d'avoir laissé leur frère seul en cet instant fatidique de sa vie.

* * *

><p>39. Dette d'amitié<p>

A l'époque du Quatrième Hokage, nul ne doutait que Kakashi Hatake et Obito Uchiwa, même s'ils étaient coéquipiers, se détestaient amèrement. Kakashi, le génie du groupe, méprisait de façon plus que hautaine le frêle Obito qui, lui, jouait plutôt le rôle de boulet faisant honte à son clan.

Pourtant, quand Kakashi en parle à présent, il affirme qu'Obito est sans doute le meilleur ninja qu'il n'ait jamais connu, et estime même avoir une sérieuse dette envers lui : sans l'amitié de son coéquipier, il ne serait jamais devenu cet homme sage et dangereux connu sous le nom de Ninja Copieur.

* * *

><p>40. Etiquette<p>

Anko avait longtemps souffert de la réputation qui la suivait de près. Même si elle avait perdu en partie la mémoire, à son retour, les habitants de Konoha la considéraient encore comme une traîtresse, l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru qui avait quitté le village avec son maître. Ils ne croyaient absolument pas en la sincérité de ses remords.

Cependant, le jour où la mort du Quatrième Hokage survint, Anko pensa qu'elle n'était finalement pas la plus à plaindre. Elle, on ne la considérait que comme une traîtresse. Le petit bébé blond qui geignait dans son berceau, lui, on le qualifiait de monstre.

* * *

><p>41. Lectures condamnables<p>

Que Kakashi lise des livres érotiques a souvent étonné. Comment un ninja aussi renommé pouvait-il s'abaisser à de telles lectures ? Ses élèves se posèrent la question et, après réflexion, Naruto admit qu'il aimait y jeter un coup d'œil quand son sensei avait le dos tourné, Sakura abandonna ses tentatives pour le raisonner et Sasuke estima que, tant qu'il l'entraînait sérieusement, il ignorerait ces infâmes bouquins.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Kakashi s'était mis à lire peu après la mort d'Obito et que Tsunade attend encore qu'il cesse de noyer son chagrin dans une littérature de bas étage.


	8. Des relations entre Suna et Konoha

Des relations entre Suna et Konoha

Avec les ambassadeurs qu'ils ont choisi, c'est à se demander comment l'entente peut persister entre ces deux villages !

* * *

><p>42. Intouchable ?<p>

Les habitants de Suna ont souvent pensé que Temari était la plus puissante kunoichi de leur village. D'abord, parce qu'elle possédait un don avec les techniques Futon et qu'elle se révélait souvent fine analyste. Elle était également considérée intouchable grâce aux deux frères qui la protégeaient : Gaara, dont la puissance était reconnue de tous, et Kankurô, dont l'habileté aux marionnettes promettait de rejoindre bientôt celle de Sasori.

Alors, forcément, ils ont bien ri à Konoha lorsqu'ils ont su que le plus fainéant de tous les ninjas, Shikamaru Nara, avait réussi à venir à bout de cette tigresse du désert.

* * *

><p>43. Intelligence ?<p>

Si une qualité devait symboliser Shikamaru Nara, c'était bien son incroyable intelligence. Malgré ses airs fainéants et désabusés, ce ninja représentait un redoutable tacticien, capable de mettre au point des stratégies surprenantes, efficaces et déroutantes en un temps record. Il savait trouver la faille chez l'adversaire, l'exploiter et, finalement, remporter la victoire. Il était reconnu pour ce talent et les gens l'admiraient pour ses exploits.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha jamais Temari de Suna de clamer haut et fort que Shikamaru avait beau être un génie en combat, il n'était rien de plus qu'un imbécile en ce qui concernait la psychologie féminine.

* * *

><p>44. L'équipe imbattable<p>

Quand le village de Suna envoya ses élèves à l'examen chûnin, les habitants étaient sûrs qu'ils reviendraient tous promus. D'abord, parce que Temari était une puissante kunoichi qui balayait tout sur son passage d'un simple coup d'épouvantail, ensuite, parce que la maîtrise des marionnettes de Kankurô était déjà excellente pour son jeune âge, et enfin, parce qu'il leur restait l'arme secrète, imbattable, Gaara le porteur de Shukaku.

Alors forcément, quelques années plus tard, Baki voyait d'un mauvais œil Kakashi et Anko se tordant littéralement de rire en pensant que, cette année-là, seul ce fainéant de Shikamaru avait été promu !


	9. De l'esprit d'équipe

De l'esprit d'équipe

Pots de colle, boulets, seconde famille… il y a tellement de façons de voir son équipe !

45. Extrêmes

Chaque équipe de Konoha comportait des membres totalement différents et, souvent, deux extrêmes en ressortaient, en général les deux garçons, l'un étant calme et réfléchi et l'autre bruyant et fonceur. Dans l'équipe 10, les deux extrêmes étaient Ino et Chôji. La première était aussi maigre que le second était gros. Ino s'intéressait aux garçons, Chôji aux chips. Leurs points de vue divergeaient souvent et aucun des deux ne comprenait l'opinion de l'autre. Alors, forcément, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler littéralement de rire, sous le regard accusateur de Sakura, le jour où il apprit que ces deux-là allaient se marier.

* * *

><p>46. Esprit de famille<p>

Peu le savent, mais Lee n'a jamais été très apprécié dans sa famille. Il était le boulet, l'énergumène qui ne réussissait même pas à produire un seul Ninjutsu ou Genjutsu. Son aspect facial ne compensait en rien sa gentillesse et, à la mort de son père, il se retrouva seul.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Lee vous dira qu'il n'est plus seul car il a son équipe où Gai est son père, celui qui l'aide et l'éduque, Tenten la grande sœur qui l'encourage dans ses défis farfelus et Neji le grand frère qui le réprimande tout en lui donnant la chance de s'améliorer.

* * *

><p>47. Le maître et l'élève<p>

Le fait que Gai faisait honte à ses élèves n'était pas un secret à Konoha. Lee était évidemment une exception, mais Tenten et Neji avaient souvent envie de disparaître sous terre quand leur professeur se couvrait de ridicule en public. Si, avec les années, Tenten avait fini par s'y habituer, Neji resta longtemps blanc de honte – car Neji ne savait pas rougir – à chaque fois que Gai exécutait un nouveau pari stupide en public. Cependant, cela ne l'a pas empêché, le soir où ses amis réussirent à le rendre bourré, d'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais échangé son sensei contre un autre.

* * *

><p>48. Entraînement<p>

Personne ne le sait – et le génie du clan Hyûga mourrait de honte si la vérité éclatait – mais, après la mission de sauvetage de Gaara, Lee supplia Neji durant plus d'une semaine de se laisser porter sur son dos pour faire une course. En désespoir de cause, Neji finit par lui donner rendez-vous à minuit à l'extérieur de Konoha pour exaucer son souhait.

Malheureusement, en rentrant, ils croisèrent Tenten qui revenait d'une soirée entre filles. Evidemment, elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient si tard dans les rues de Konoha.

– On finissait l'entraînement, déclara Neji en menaçant intérieurement Lee s'il parlait.

* * *

><p>49. Drôles d'équipes<p>

Le jour où les équipes furent constituées, les nouveaux ninjas eurent tous une raison pour râler. Comment Sasuke allait-il pouvoir venger sa famille en traînant deux boulets derrière lui ? Shikamaru était très content de se retrouver avec son ami Chôji, mais qu'allaient-ils faire de l'exaspérante Ino ? En parlant d'Ino, pourquoi avait-on choisi Sakura plutôt qu'elle pour être dans l'équipe de Sasuke ? Et pourquoi le pauvre Kiba se retrouvait-il avec un associable tel que Shino ? Malgré ces protestations, les ninjas, dans la grande majorité, oublièrent leur mécontentement. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si mal, ces coéquipiers !

* * *

><p>50. Neji et son équipe<p>

La nomination de Neji Hyûga en tant que jônin ne surprit personne. Ce génie maîtrisait des techniques qu'il aurait dû ignorer, savait demeurer d'un calme olympien en toute circonstance et pouvait élaborer des stratégies dignes de Shikamaru.

Ce que personne ne comprit, c'est pourquoi Tsunade décida de le laisser dans l'équipe Gai, malgré l'opinion générale selon laquelle Neji surpassait son maître et devait, au pire, entraîner une équipe de genins, au mieux, diriger l'ANBU. La vérité est un peu plus complexe : ce n'est pas que Tsunade ne voulait pas lui attribuer le poste, c'est que Neji le refusa !

* * *

><p>51. Neji et son équipe (2)<p>

Un jour, Shizune ayant encore gaffé, Hiashi apprit que son neveu avait lui-même demandé à rester dans son équipe. Le soir même, il convoqua Neji pour lui expliquer que ses coéquipiers minables gâchaient ses talents, que cette mascarade était une perte de temps et que son équipe ridicule humiliait leur clan.

Neji écouta impassiblement ces reproches et, quand tout fut terminé, quitta la pièce sans un mot. Les Hyûga ne le revirent pas pendant une semaine et seule Hinata savait que Neji avait trouvé refuge chez Tenten, qu'il passait ses journées avec Lee et qu'il allait régulièrement dîner chez Gai.

* * *

><p>52. Neji et son équipe (3)<p>

Quand Hinata raconta à Ino comment son cousin avait tenu tête à Hiashi, celle-ci eut l'impression qu'on venait d'éclairer sa lanterne. Le regard pétillant, elle se mit à sautiller de joie et, quand Hinata l'interrogea, elle répondit :

‒ J'ai compris ! Ah, Neji, quel petit cachotier !

‒ Qu'as-tu compris ? demanda Hinata d'une voix douce. Pourquoi Gai et Lee ont l'air si heureux depuis une semaine ? Je crois qu'ils sont fiers que Neji les ait défendus, ils ne s'y attendaient pas…

‒ Mais non ! la coupa Ino, surexcitée. J'ai compris pourquoi Tenten a des nausées depuis une semaine !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Vous remarquerez ici que, même si je fais mention des autres équipes, l'équipe Gai est à l'honneur. Je crois que c'est parce que je les aime beaucoup ces petits... Et puis il y a tellement de choses à dire sur eux ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !


	10. De la complexité des caractères

De la complexité des caractères

53. Héros

Sasuke a souvent été considéré comme étant le plus beau des ninjas de sa génération. Certains pensaient que la nature avait tout misé sur ce chef-d'œuvre. Sasuke était également le digne descendant des Uchiwa, possédait l'allure et la force d'un seigneur, l'esprit d'un dominateur. Il se révélait doué, mature et prodigieux. En bref, il avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un héros.

Alors, forcément, personne ne comprend comment ce crétin de Naruto a pu devenir le personnage principal d'une saga qui dépasse de loin toutes les chroniques qu'on a pu écrire sur les clans les plus vieux de Konoha.

* * *

><p>54. Psychologie<p>

Ibiki Morino obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la psychologie. L'esprit humain n'avait quasiment plus de secrets pour lui. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les différents moyens de pousser les gens à aller à l'encontre de leur volonté, à paniquer, à se livrer ou à changer leur personnalité. C'était son art, la torture mentale.

Enfin, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui avait résisté à Ibiki Morino. Ce n'était autre que cette diablesse, cette tigresse débordante d'énergie qu'était Anko Mitarashi. Il ne comprenait pas l'esprit de cette femme et cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

* * *

><p>55. Beauté de l'âme<p>

Aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, Rock Lee n'a strictement rien pour plaire aux filles. Il est ringard, toujours collé avec son idiot de professeur, possède des sourcils deux fois plus épais que la moyenne, deux yeux en forme de billes qui lui donnent un air d'attardé et, comme si tous ces détails repoussants ne suffisaient pas, il ne tient pas du tout l'alcool.

Pourtant, quand Hinata se dispute avec son cousin, quand Sakura sent que Sasuke lui manque ou quand Tenten a besoin qu'on lui assure qu'elle est digne d'être ninja, c'est vers lui que ces demoiselles se tournent.

* * *

><p>56. Paradoxe Naruto<p>

Le « paradoxe Naruto » aurait ainsi été énoncé par Tsunade, Cinquième Hokage du village caché de Konoha : « Naruto est une arme à double tranchant. Il est un excellent ninja, doté d'un énorme chakra, et nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer de lui sous peine que l'Akatsuki le tue et s'empare de Kyûbi. Pourtant, Naruto est en même temps le porteur d'un démon qui n'attend qu'une seule petite opportunité pour sortir. S'il y parvient, si Kyûbi vainc Naruto, Konoha est fichu. »

Le tout était évidemment de savoir qui allait gagner à la fin : Naruto ou Kyûbi ?

* * *

><p>57. Paradoxe Sasuke<p>

En pensant à son premier amour, Sakura arriva à l'étrange conclusion qu'il existait – à l'instar d'un « paradoxe Naruto » – un « paradoxe Sasuke ». En effet, celui-ci était réputé pour sa froideur et son indifférence à toute épreuve. Or, Sakura était persuadée d'une chose : parce qu'il avait trahi des amis – qu'il n'avait cessé de sauver au cours des différentes missions – pour assouvir sa vengeance, Sasuke était l'homme le plus passionné qu'elle ait connu, au sens où il était totalement dominé par sa haine et par son amitié. Il restait à savoir quel sentiment triompherait lors de l'affrontement final.

* * *

><p>58. Autres paradoxes<p>

Quand Sakura fit part de ses conclusions au sujet de Sasuke à Tenten et à Hinata, la première affirma qu'elle en pensait de même à propos de Neji : quelqu'un qui détestait autant la branche principale de sa famille n'était pas entièrement dénué de sentiment, bien qu'il s'obstinât à montrer le contraire. Hinata n'en parla pas, mais elle ne trouva pas d'équivalent dans son équipe : même si Shino ne se montrait pas très expressif, ce n'était pas la même chose : il ne cherchait pas à cacher une quelconque haine ou un profond malaise familial. Il était simplement Shino.

* * *

><p>59. Ressemblance inattendue.<p>

Un jour, Tenten suggéra à ses amies que Kakashi et Neji se ressemblaient.

‒ Ils n'ont rien en commun ! rétorqua Hinata.

‒ Non, Tenten a raison, intervint Ino. Ils sont tous les deux séduisants, semblent insensibles aux charmes féminins et ont connu des problèmes familiaux.

‒ Et ils ont tous les deux honte de leur meilleur ami ! ajouta Tenten.

Il y eut une pause, puis Sakura osa ajouter :

‒ Mais alors, vous croyez que la perversité de Kakashi-sensei…

Les quatre kunoichis se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Non, Neji n'était pas comme ça ! Pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>60. Vous avez dit intelligent ?<p>

Sasuke Uchiwa avait beau être un salaud, il n'en était pas moins reconnu pour une certaine intelligence, bien qu'elle ne fût pas aussi impressionnante que le QI de Shikamaru. Bon en stratégie, il savait deviner les pensées de son adversaire (et le Sharingan ne devait pas y être étranger) et, comparé à Naruto, il avait quand même l'air d'un génie.

‒ Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara un jour Tenten, pour consoler Sakura. Il n'y a pas plus con que Sasuke : il est le seul idiot de ce village à s'être fait embobiner par quelqu'un qui veut sa mort !

* * *

><p>61. Repoussant<p>

Shino, à l'instar de Lee, ne plaisait pas aux filles. Le problème n'était pas son physique, puisqu'on ne le voyait jamais, mais certains détails suffisaient à éloigner la gente féminine : les insectes, en particulier, mais aussi son impassibilité, son sérieux qui relevait du manque d'humour et un masque de parfaite indifférence qui n'avait rien à envier à l'air hautain de Neji ou de Sasuke.

Pourtant, tout en se sentant rebutées, les filles se demandaient quel trésor Shino pouvait bien dissimuler. Car sinon, comment expliquer que Hinata, la fille la plus timide du village, aille jusqu'à _apprécier_ sa présence ?


	11. De l'étrangeté des relations

De l'étrangeté des relations

Les rapports entre ninjas ne sont pas toujours très nets et certains sont même très inattendus.

62. Grand ninja

Kakashi Hatake a, au fil des années, réussi à se construire une réputation à travers le monde. Il est le ninja copieur, celui qui a copié plus de mille techniques et l'inventeur du Chidori. Fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha, Sakumo Hatake, chûnin à six ans et jônin à treize ans, il est ainsi doté d'un parcours exceptionnel et a profité de l'enseignement du Quatrième Hokage. On le prétend même capable de succéder à Tsunade.

Alors, forcément, ils ont bien ri à Suna quand Gai, le plus farfelu des ninjas, a annoncé qu'il était le digne rival du grand Kakashi.

* * *

><p>63. Doutes<p>

Peu le savent, mais, depuis qu'il a rejoint Orochimaru, il arrive à Sasuke Uchiwa de douter. Cela arrive quand il est seul dans sa chambre et qu'il s'ennuie fermement à cause d'une insomnie. Il repense alors à un blond surexcité, à un professeur pervers et à une jeune fille collante à souhait. Ensuite, il soupire, sent son cœur se vider et finit par se demander « Qu'est-ce que je fous loin de chez moi ? ».

S'il avait su, qu'au même instant, Sakura et Naruto priaient pour son retour, il aurait peut-être fait ses bagages et serait revenu à Konoha.

* * *

><p>64. Cœur de démon<p>

Kyûbi est le plus puissant des neufs démons et sa cruauté dépasse sa quantité phénoménale de chakra. Son cœur de pierre ne comprendra jamais ni la pitié, ni la tristesse, ni la douceur. Peu importe qui il tue, femme, bambin ou soldat, il le fera avec le même plaisir féroce.

Kyûbi est donc fait d'un égoïsme inégalable et jamais il ne prendra parti pour autrui. Pourtant, depuis qu'il est enfermé dans Naruto, il lui arrive régulièrement de lui venir en aide. Eh oui, Kyûbi est méchant, mais pas stupide : si ce gamin braillard et entêté meurt, lui aussi !

* * *

><p>65. Rivalité<p>

Quand Sakura décida finalement de laisser une chance à Lee, la réaction la plus exubérante ne fut pas celle de Naruto, qui se contenta tout simplement d'exploser de rire. Ce fut celle de leurs senseis. En effet, quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, Gai pleura de joie durant cinq bonnes minutes en félicitant son cher et tendre élève, tandis que Kakashi, après avoir tellement ouvert la bouche que son masque avait menacé de glisser, demanda sans répit à Sakura comment elle pouvait lui faire ça. Apparemment, Kakashi, sûr de gagner, avait parié avec Gai que jamais Sakura ne sortirait avec Lee.

* * *

><p>66. Favoritisme<p>

Aucun sensei de Konoha n'a jamais montré clairement qu'il préférait l'un de ses élèves. Ici, comme dans de nombreux autres domaines, Gai fait exception. En fait, Lee est presque son fils et nul ne serait étonné s'ils habitaient ensemble.

Préoccupée par ce déséquilibre, Tsunade demanda un jour à Neji et à Tenten ce qu'ils en pensaient. A sa grande surprise, cette situation leur convenait parfaitement. D'abord, parce qu'ils savaient que Gai les aimait sincèrement et, ensuite, parce que si Lee ne canalisait pas un minimum l'énergie destructrice de leur sensei ils seraient obligés de porter ces horribles combinaisons vertes !

* * *

><p>67. Haine<p>

Contrairement à ce qu'on est en droit de penser, la personne qui hait le plus Itachi n'est pas Sasuke, mais Sakura. Certes, le jeune cadet veut la mort de son propre frère, mais, justement, il est son frère. En revanche, pour Sakura, le raisonnement est simple, limpide et implacable : Itachi est la source de tous ses malheurs. S'il n'avait pas éradiqué son clan, Sasuke ne serait jamais devenu aussi froid et blessant, il n'aurait jamais rejoint Orochimaru, Naruto ne tenterait pas de le ramener et, ainsi, il ne laisserait jamais Kyûbi sortir dans l'espoir de parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

><p>68. Choix<p>

Sakura a toujours aimé Sasuke Uchiwa, et ce malgré son abjecte trahison. Elle lui trouve sans cesse des raisons et a même trouvé le coupable tout désigné de son malheur : Itachi. Cependant, Sakura a eu le temps de prendre du recul et a bien conscience que Sasuke l'a abandonnée. Aussi a-t-elle déjà fait son choix : si elle est amenée à choisir entre sauver Naruto ou sauver Sasuke, elle sauvera le premier car, même si elle ne lui porte pas le même amour, elle comprend que, lui, ne l'a jamais laissée tomber et donc mérite bien plus de vivre.


	12. De l'Akatsuki

De l'Akatsuki

Si on voyait le quotidien de ses membres, personne ne prendrait ce groupe de criminels au sérieux !

69. Partie de cartes

– Dis, Deidara, tu joues ou je te frappe ? demanda Kisame, passablement énervé.

– Non, ce jeu n'est pas équitable ! protesta le maître des explosions.

– Deidara, tu sais que je ne suis pas très patient, alors je te conseille de te dépêcher, grinça Sasori.

Itachi eut un rictus sarcastique en observant ses compagnons. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais toutes les parties de strip-poker se déroulaient ainsi : Sasori se détachait pièce par pièce, Kisame balançait son épée si on menaçait de toucher à un seul fil de sa cape et, au final, c'était Deidara qui finissait à poil.

* * *

><p>70. Artistes incompris<p>

Les fréquentes disputes concernant l'art entre Sasori et Deidara n'étaient pas un secret au sein de l'Akatsuki. L'un pensait que l'art était éternité, l'autre affirmait qu'il était éphémère et éclatant, marquant ainsi les esprits. Aucun des membres de l'Akatsuki ne chercha à les départager là-dessus : ce problème concernait uniquement leur équipe et, tant qu'ils ne contaminaient pas les autres, Pein s'en lavait les mains de savoir qui avait raison.

Néanmoins, quand Sasori mourut, il fut clair pour Deidara qu'il connaissait enfin la réponse à cette question : son art était bel et bien supérieur à celui de son coéquipier.

* * *

><p>71. Artistes incompris (2)<p>

Que Sasori eût une vision radicalement différente de l'art, Deidara n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il était même fier de cette différence qui avait l'avantage d'animer leurs journées avec de mémorables disputes et d'interminables débats intellectuels qui se soldaient inévitablement par une bagarre, qui allait de la joute verbale au concours d'explosions et de marionnettes. Ce cocktail explosif lui plaisait bien.

Toutefois, Deidara admettait par moment qu'il aurait bien aimé que leurs deux visions aient au moins un point commun. Pour lui, la patience était un art, et il était vraiment dommage que Sasori ne la considère pas comme telle !

* * *

><p>72. Difformités<p>

Quand Deidara entra dans l'Akatsuki, il remarqua immédiatement que ses nouveaux compagnons n'étaient pas simplement bizarres. Leur physique était même hors du commun : il y avait un poisson, une plante, un type avec des clous plantés dans le nez, un autre aux yeux rouges affichant un air peu engageant, sans compter son nouveau coéquipier qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'organes vivants en lui. C'était à croire que l'Akatsuki était en fait un rassemblement de gens difformes, une sorte de communauté pour les quasimodos. Et Deidara, dont les paumes de main comportaient chacune une bouche, se sentait parfaitement à sa place.


	13. Des moments clés de la vie d'un ninja

Des moments clés de la vie d'un ninja

73. Promotion

Shikamaru se gratta la tête, ennuyé. Le ninja face au jury semblait en état de stress intense, sans doute parce qu'il allait connaître le résultat de l'examen chûnin.

– Bien, commença Tsunade, au vu de tes résultats et des observations de tes professeurs… il a été décidé que tu serais promu chûnin ! Félicitations !

Le ninja ouvrit des yeux ronds, n'osant y croire, puis s'évanouit dans un bruit mat qui surprit tout le monde. Shikamaru pensa que, avec celui-là, ils auraient dû s'y attendre.

– Shikamaru, tu peux le sortir ? demanda Tsunade. J'ai l'impression que notre pauvre Naruto a besoin d'air.

* * *

><p>74. Quand on ne peut y croire<p>

– Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! se plaignit Naruto. Je sais qu'on est le 1er avril, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une farce aussi mauvaise !

Tsunade inspira un grand coup. Voir Naruto douter de sa parole la vexait vraiment.

– Je suis sincère, abruti ! beugla-t-elle. Je t'attends demain à l'aube pour commencer !

Naruto la fixa un instant, puis son visage pâlit lentement et il tomba à terre. Inquiètes, Shizune et Tsunade se précipitèrent avant de voir qu'il souriait béatement. Naruto ne s'y attendait pas, mais il était ravi d'apprendre qu'il était le nouvel Hokage.

* * *

><p>75. Exploit<p>

Certaines techniques en ce monde nécessitent la mort de leur utilisateur. Elles sont en général très puissantes, capables de réaliser des exploits surnaturels. Cependant, le problème avec ce genre de jutsus est que personne ne peut s'y entraîner. Les ninjas qui les apprennent étudient la théorie mais ne font aucune pratique. Pourtant, la pratique est nécessaire pour améliorer un jutsu. Alors, évidemment, le jour fatidique où le Quatrième Hokage enferma Kyûbi dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, chaque habitant de Konoha sut qu'il avait réellement été un ninja exceptionnel. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette technique de génie.

* * *

><p>76. Exploit (2)<p>

Sans être mauvais, Iruka ne sera jamais un excellent ninja. Il n'a pas de capacité particulière et semble bien se plaire dans le confort de l'Académie, au milieu des gamins à entraîner, à encourager et à consoler tous les jours.

Cependant, Iruka a au moins le mérite de s'être rapidement attaché à Naruto et ce fut la première marque d'amour que ce gamin recevait. Ainsi, Iruka a épargné à Naruto un sort semblable à celui de Gaara. Tsunade pense – et elle n'est pas la seule – que pour un tel exploit, il mériterait d'être placé parmi les meilleurs jônins du village.


	14. Du clan Uchiwa

Du clan Uchiwa

77. Prémices d'une catastrophe

– Tu dois lui parler ! C'est ton fils !

L'homme sourit légèrement et prit sa femme par les épaules.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Notre fils aîné est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais.

– Peut-être, mais il est vraiment étrange, ces derniers temps. Il ne va pas bien, j'en suis sûre !

– D'accord, je lui parlerai dès ce soir.

En disant cela, Fugaku Uchiwa était persuadé qu'il aurait le temps de tenir cette promesse. Malheureusement, trois heures plus tard, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa revenait de sa journée d'école et découvrait son quartier jonché des cadavres de sa propre famille.

* * *

><p>78. Un monstre ?<p>

Peu importe les raisons qui ont pu pousser Itachi Uchiwa à décimer son clan, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il l'a fait de façon tout à fait sanguinaire et cruelle et qu'il est responsable de la folie de son frère. Naruto et Sakura sont clairs là-dessus : Itachi n'est qu'un monstre. Cependant, ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'il arrive à Itachi de s'arrêter brusquement, de regarder dans le vide et de ne plus réagir. Dans ces cas-là, Kisame s'arrête à son tour et ne dit rien. Il n'est pas dupe : il sait pertinemment que la famille d'Itachi lui manque terriblement.

* * *

><p>79. Source de joie<p>

Bien qu'Itachi Uchiwa n'ait rien d'un saint homme, il faut tout de même reconnaître que son enfance ne fut pas des plus joyeuses : à peine né, on lui mettait un kunai dans la main pour faire de lui le digne héritier des Uchiwa, et il devait faire face aux attentes d'un père particulièrement sévère et à une mère tendre mais complètement effacée. Ainsi, quand Itachi ressasse ses souvenirs d'enfance, il se dit, non sans une certaine ironie, que, dans cette période morne de sa vie, son seul véritable bonheur fut la naissance de celui qui aujourd'hui veut sa mort.

* * *

><p>80. Raison<p>

S'il y a quelque chose d'incompréhensible chez Itachi, c'était bien la raison qui l'a poussé à décimer son clan. Comment un garçon si poli, qui faisait la fierté de sa famille, aurait-il pu aussi mal tourner ? Il n'y avait ni histoire de sceau, ni de maltraitance, ni de jalousie. Et pourtant, on continue à lui chercher une raison, même si c'est la folie meurtrière. Imaginer qu'il ait pu abattre toute sa famille de sang froid est trop dur à admettre.

Sasuke se moque bien de savoir les raisons de son frère, car de toute façon celui-ci a eu tort.


	15. Du clan Hyûga

Du clan Hyûga

81. Problème familial

Peu après sa nomination en tant que Hokage, Naruto décida de tenir l'une de ses vieilles promesses et interdit le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Hiashi se précipita alors dans son bureau pour beugler que c'était un scandale et que le Hokage – avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait – n'avait pas à se mêler de cette affaire. Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et envoya Hiashi se plaindre ailleurs.

Neji, lui, décida d'étriper tous ceux de sa famille qui décideraient de mettre fin au règne du Sixième. Il avait un dette envers Naruto : grâce à lui, ses enfants vivraient libres.

* * *

><p>82. Remède<p>

Le jour où Hiashi Hyûga apprit que le génie de son clan allait faire équipe avec un idiot, un incapable et une fille sans intérêt, il se précipita dans le bureau de Sarutobi pour protester. Celui-ci lui expliqua calmement que les équipes étaient définitives et qu'il ne pouvait en rien les changer.

Si Tsunade avait été Hokage à cette époque, ça se serait passé autrement : elle lui aurait beuglé à la figure que le fait que Neji partage cette équipe était un remède à sa haine et à son orgueil, pour éviter qu'il ne copie plus tard Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>83. Le visage de la douceur<p>

Neji ne l'a confié à personne, mais il est certain qu'entre sa cousine et lui, celui qui a le plus de cran est bel et bien Hinata. Non seulement elle avait insisté pour l'affronter lors des duels de l'examen chûnin, mais en plus elle avait continué de se battre alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que sa haine envers la branche principale le pousserait à la tuer sans scrupule. Neji avait toujours pensé qu'une détermination aussi vive ne pouvait provenir que d'une immense colère. Mais alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de la mort, Hinata avait le plus doux des visages.

* * *

><p>84. Sœurs<p>

Hinata Hyûga est la plus controversée des héritières de son clan : elle n'a ni force, ni talent, ni volonté. Mais si Hinata a tant de mal à devenir une bonne héritière, c'est surtout parce qu'elle ne veut pas de ce poste. On pense que c'est dû à son manque d'assurance, mais on se trompe : Hinata refuse son rôle parce que, si elle l'accepte, alors sa sœur Hanabi fera partie de la branche secondaire et elle se verra donc imposer ce maudit sceau qui fait le malheur de la famille. Et ça, Hinata ne l'acceptera pour rien au monde.


	16. Du bêtisier de Konoha

Du bêtisier de Konoha

Parce que Naruto n'est certainement pas le seul à faire des bêtises dans ce village de dingues !

85. Tapage matinal

Il était à peine huit heures quand Sakura fut réveillée par des cris à l'extérieur. Se demandant ce qui pouvait créer un tel boucan aux alentours d'une auberge paumée, elle sortit sur la terrasse et aperçut ses deux coéquipiers en pyjama, Naruto, insultant et poursuivant Sai dans l'herbe du jardin. Elle s'apprêta à leur crier d'arrêter quand elle remarqua que, à côté d'elle, Yamato passait une main désespérée sur son front.

– Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas qu'ils partagent la même chambre, soupira-t-il subitement.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Sai a profité du sommeil de Naruto pour le dessiner nu !

* * *

><p>86. Traumatisme<p>

– Tu plaisantes, Chôji ? s'exclama Naruto en apprenant la nouvelle. Pas Shino, c'est pas son genre !

– Apparemment, si. D'ailleurs, notre pauvre Ino est choquée à vie.

Ne pouvant y croire, Naruto alla trouver Shino qui s'était isolé sur un banc.

– Shino ! C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? T'as fait _ça _à Ino ?

– Combien de fois devrai-je dire que c'était un accident ? répondit celui-ci, agacé.

Shino grogna. Etait-ce sa faute si le parfum de cette idiote de Yamanaka attirait les insectes mâles et que, de ce fait, elle s'était réveillée dans un lit rempli de punaises ?

* * *

><p>87. Traumatisme (2)<p>

– Bah alors, t'en fais une tête, Kiba ! fit remarquer Naruto en scrutant avec anxiété le visage de son ami.

– J'en reviens toujours pas, lâcha celui-ci, le regard dans le vide, affalé sur une table de café.

– Comment ça t'en reviens pas ? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant. Ah, oui, pour Ino et Lee ! C'est vrai que c'était inattendu, mais bon, c'est chacun ces goûts !

– C'est pas ça, c'est que je l'ai annoncé à Shino ce matin.

– Et alors, il est déçu ?

– Non, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il m'a regardé et… il a éclaté de rire !

* * *

><p>88. Se mourir d'amour<p>

Une expression poignante sur son visage, un kunai serré contre sa poitrine, Sakura fixait en tremblant le corps inerte de Lee.

– Mon amour… Puisque nous ne pouvons être unis dans la vie… alors soyons-le dans la mort.

Sakura approcha alors le kunai de son cœur.

– Non, Sakura, ne fait pas ça ! cria Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Mais il ne put accourir vers elle car une poigne ferme lui saisit le bras et l'obligea brutalement à se rasseoir.

– Naruto, c'est la dernière fois que nous allons voir Sakura jouer dans Komeo et Junya ! le prévint Sasuke, agacé.

* * *

><p>89. Mort de rire.<p>

Sakura venait d'arriver à la fête de Konoha et ce qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision était plutôt surprenant : une Tenten écroulée de rire contre un Kiba plié en deux, un Naruto qui se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes, un Neji se tapant la tête contre une table et un Sasuke qui souriait.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que Ino, elle, arrivait à se calmer.

– C'est Kakashi, il est saoul !

– Et alors ?

– Et alors il a avoué !

– Il a avoué quoi ?

– Que Gai est son meilleur ami !

* * *

><p>90. Mort de rire (2)<p>

Quand Neji réapparut, il y eut plusieurs bruits étouffés. Puis, finalement, ce fut Naruto qui craqua le premier. Il éclata de rire, se tordit dans tous les sens, les mains sur les côtes, et entraîna ainsi la totalité de ses amis dans un fou rire général.

Neji, lui, maudissait intérieurement Kiba. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pariait avec lui et, surtout, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le laissait décider du gage. Il aurait préféré accompagner Gai dans ses trois cents tours du village sur les mains plutôt que de subir cette humiliation : porter la tenue de Lee en public.

* * *

><p>91. Mort de rire (3)<p>

Sakura rentrait tranquillement chez elle, ce jour-là, quand un bruit étrange attira son attention. Elle pénétra dans un petit restaurant, certaine d'y trouver la source de ce vacarme, et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle : Lee et Naruto se tordaient de rire, manquant de tomber de leur chaise, alors que Tenten tentait de réanimer Neji, évanoui par terre.

– Tenten, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Sakura, inquiète. Naruto, Lee, qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de drôle là-dedans ?

– C'est à cause de Neji, répondit Naruto, encore hilare. Tenten lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte et… il est tombé raide !

* * *

><p>92. Insomnies<p>

– Alors, Neji, comment c'est ? demanda Kiba.

– Horrible, répondit celui-ci, affalé sur la table où ils discutaient. Je ne dors plus du tout !

– Je vois ça ! Et Tenten ?

– Elle a convaincu Tsunade de lui donner un congé le temps que ça s'arrange. Mais moi…

– Tu vas crever de fatigue si ça continue ? proposa Kiba d'un air espiègle.

Neji acquiesça avec lassitude.

– Au moins, la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de mettre Tenten enceinte !

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. On ne l'avait pas prévenu, lui, qu'un bébé braillait toute la nuit !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cette section est à prendre au 36eme degrés... Bienvenue dans le monde de mes délires ^^. Comme il ne reste plus que deux rubriques à publier pour arriver à 100; je tiens à remercier ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, réguliers ou pas, ça me fait très très plaisir et je les lis tous avec une grande attention.


	17. De la folie

De la folie

93. Trop grande sensibilité

Bien qu'il ait dans son équipe un surexcité dont Kyûbi pouvait prendre le contrôle à tout moment et un taciturne dévoré par des envies de meurtres, l'élève qui a le plus inquiété Kakashi Hatake a toujours été Sakura. En effet, sous ses apparences douces et juvéniles, la jeune ninja cachait de terribles souffrances : son complexe d'infériorité par rapport à ses coéquipiers, la trahison de Sasuke, son chagrin d'amour et enfin le départ brutal de son meilleur ami avec Jiraya. Connaissant la sensibilité de Sakura, Kakashi reste persuadé que sa force surhumaine n'est autre qu'une marque de sa folie intérieure.

* * *

><p>94. Le plus fou des trois ?<p>

Que Kabuto soit complètement dérangé n'a jamais échappé à personne, et encore moins à Orochimaru. En effet, il passe le plus clair de son temps à disséquer des corps – qu'ils soient vivants ou non –, à patauger les mains dans le sang et à fixer avec une envie légèrement sadique le corps de Sasuke en se disant probablement qu'il ferait un bon sujet d'expérience – et peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour autre chose. Mais le plus inquiétant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Orochimaru soit assez fou pour lui confier sa santé et que, surtout, Sasuke ait accepté de cohabiter avec lui.

* * *

><p>95. Légende du sable<p>

Une légende du Pays du Vent raconte qu'un bébé né sans verser de larmes connaîtra un destin sinon tragique, du moins sanguinaire : il sera si fort et si seul qu'il en deviendra fou et, en même temps, aura l'étoffe d'un roi.

Le jour où Naruto entendit pour la première fois cette légende, il se tordit de rire, assurant que ce n'était que balivernes, devant l'air dépité de Kankurô et celui réprobateur de Sakura. Les habitants de Suna ne sont pas de son avis. Ils sont sûrs et certains que Gaara était mort de rire le jour de sa naissance.


	18. De notre monde et du leur

De notre monde et du leur

Parce qu'un manga n'est rien sans son auteur ni ses lecteurs, les intéractions entre la fiction et la réalité ont parfois des effets surprenants.

96. Affreux personnage

– Je refuse, c'est injuste !

– Comment ça, tu refuses, Naruto ? C'est moi qui décide, point barre !

Vexé, Naruto se détourna. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette personne soit son supérieur hiérarchique ? Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, de plus compatissant, qui aurait compris son problème ?

– Je comprends pas ! Neji est devenu jônin. Pourquoi, moi, je suis encore genin ?

– Parce que tu es incompétent, sot, naïf et que tout le monde t'aime beaucoup ainsi ! Maintenant, sors de mon bureau !

Naruto soupira. Ce n'était pas avec Masashi Kishimoto sur le dos qu'il allait devenir Hokage.

* * *

><p>97. Choix sentimental<p>

– Bon, les filles, quel garçon voulez-vous pour la fin ?

– Sasuke ! s'écrièrent en cœur Ino et Sakura, tandis que Hinata s'évanouissait.

– Neji serait pas mal, ou peut-être Lee, il est gentil… quoique Kiba…, hésita Tenten, rêveuse.

– Un mec ni trop chiant ni trop con, si possible, prévint Temari.

– Plutôt mourir que de finir avec un connard ! acheva Tayuya.

Masashi Kishimoto se gratta la tête. Entre Ino et Sakura qui se battaient, Hinata qui ne se prononçait pas, Tenten qui hésitait, Temari qui demandait l'impossible et Tayuya qui ne voulait rien, les relations amoureuses dans _Naruto_ n'allaient pas avancer.

* * *

><p>98. Choix sentimental (2)<p>

‒ Bon, les gars, c'est à vous ! Quelle fille vous conviendrait pour la fin ?

‒ Sakura ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Lee et Naruto.

‒ Une qui ne soit pas stérile, répliqua Sasuke.

‒ Hinata, pour rentrer dans la branche principale, expliqua Neji.

‒ Une bonne cuisinière ! prévint Chôji.

‒ Ino ou Hinata, elles sont trop canons ! ajouta Kiba avec un sourire pervers.

Encore une fois, Masashi Kishimoto se sentit déçu. Les seuls à ne pas choisir par intérêt étaient les deux idiots du village. Il décida donc de laisser de côté les relations amoureuses dans _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>99. L'autre face du monde.<p>

Le jour où Naruto parvint à se connecter à internet, il fit part à ses amis de son étonnante découverte : les fanfictions. Avec horreur, Sasuke découvrit qu'on pouvait l'enticher de son meilleur ami – son honneur viril en prenait un coup – Neji vit qu'on savait le transformer en grand sentimental et Temari s'indigna d'endosser un rôle de brute. Chôji fut déçu de ne pas être le héros des histoires et Sakura râla devant l'image de camionneuse qu'on pouvait lui donner – non, elle ne tapait pas _tout le monde_ ! Etonnamment, le seul qui fut satisfait de son sort fut Shino : moins on parlait de lui et mieux il se portait.

* * *

><p>100. Fin ?<p>

‒ Dites, c'est quand que vous la finissez, cette série ? brailla Naruto, brisant le calme qui régnait dans le bureau de son auteur.

‒ Bientôt, sauf si une autre idée brillante me vient à l'esprit.

‒ Mais, ce serait bien de trouver une fin ! Comme ça, vous pourriez en profiter pour clarifier mes relations avec Sasuke, histoire que les lecteurs ne s'imaginent plus n'importe quoi !

Prenant un air particulièrement sadique, l'auteur répliqua :

‒ Mais qui te dit que je vais les clarifier ?

Et ainsi, Naruto n'aborda plus le sujet, laissant le manga se poursuivre indéfiniment.


End file.
